The modern game of golf originated in Scotland during the 15th century. Since its inception, golf has globally risen in popularity worldwide. Whether golf is played for the purpose of exercising, passing time outdoors, providing an outlet to escape the day-to-day strains and worries, building social and business contacts, spending time with loved ones, or just enjoying the challenge of the sport itself, golf has generally transformed into a highly desirable sport for golfers of all levels with different golfing preferences.
Although an increasing number of golfers are picking up the sport, driving ranges that allow golfers to practice are generally ill-equipped to accommodate the varying levels and preferences of the players. Many driving ranges generally utilize artificial grass mats that can pose many challenges to golfers. These artificial grass mats may cause golfers to either: (1) hit directly on the surface of the artificial grass mat, thereby causing the golfer to alter his or her golf swing, or (2) hit the bulky rubber tee that is inserted through a hole in the artificial grass mat. The bulky rubber tee is generally not adjustable and typically requires the user to lift the dirty mat, brave the bugs living under the mat, and push the rubber tee upwards through the hole.
In addition to its difficult installation and removal, the standard rubber tee typically has many other deficiencies. For example, one deficiency is the difficulty in predicting the golf ball trajectories when golf balls are hit from the standard rubber tee. This deficiency is usually exacerbated by the fact that golfers may directly hit the surface of the golf mat itself.
Another deficiency is the difficulty of installing a rubber tee on the artificial grass mat. Many golfers prefer to place a rubber tee on a fixed position, which does not accommodate both right- and left-handed golfers, many of whom would prefer to place the ball elsewhere on the mat while retaining the ability to strike the ball from a raised height. This is further exacerbated by the fact that the rubber tee itself does not accommodate various height positions of the golf ball, as the golf ball rests on the tee.
To address these issues, there have been dozens, if not hundreds, of devices to remedy the deficiencies of the standard bulky rubber tee. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0146383, filed by Dandelius, discloses a golf tee device that fits into the hole of a golf mat from the top and generally supports a golf tee. Although the Dandelius golf tee device does allow the user to forego having to lift the golf mat, the Dandelius device has its own deficiencies, including being complex and expensive to manufacture, and having two separate parts. Moreover, the Dandelius device generally is limited to being placed only in the standard hole that was already in the golf mat to accommodate the bulky rubber tee. This generally prevents users from engaging the mat in any other location. Finally, the Dandelius device generally does not allow the user to install the standard wooden tee or vary the height of the ball placement.
Additionally, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0167259, filed by Lipidarov, discloses a golf tee device that is more flexible than the Dandelius device. Unfortunately, the Lipidarov golf tee device is even more complex and still requires the user to use the existing hole in the golf mat.
Moreover, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0132554, filed by Schulze, discloses a golf tee holder that engages with a standard wooden tee. The Schulze golf tee holder, however, still must be placed under an artificial grass mat.
Thus, what is needed is a reusable, easy-to-use, inexpensive golf tee that securely grips on to a golfing surface, including an artificial grass mat, at any location on the mat, and that can easily be removed from the surface.